


Lunch

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship drabble inspired by a prompt posted on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“I’m home.”

I hurried out of my study, pulling Barbara into my arms and kissing her deeply.

“Welcome back. Do you want lunch… or do you want me?”

She bit her lip as if deep in thought, “hmmm, that’s a difficult question. I think I’ll have lunch.”

My face fell. “Really?”

“Yes… but make it something I can lick off your naked torso.”

Her echoing laughter followed me as I ran to the kitchen. Grabbing a tub of cheese and chive dip from the fridge, I dashed back into the hall, then chased her up the stairs to the bedroom.


End file.
